Published
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: "Your book said that my hair was pink. You of all people know that my hair is not pink, it's salmon." When Lucy finally publishes her novel. Slight NaLu


**Hey! This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written... O.O LOL... Anyways... All rights go to Hiro Mashima-sensei! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Lucy skipped along the street greeting strangers with a warm smile. She clutched a stack of papers to her chest and continued searching the town for the publishing company. Lucy dreamt of this day since, like, forever and today was when it would be come true. Other than coming to Fairy Tail Lucy had one dream; to publish a book.

She had dressed as appropriate as possible; she had not planned to attempt to seduce any workers. She had decided that she would get her book published by how the book was written not how high or low her sex appeal was. It was just an orange and pink high-low, tie-dyed sundress that covered her vitals adequately, but enunciated them enough to be appealing. She clipped a pink hibiscus she had picked from a bush into her hair and matched the entire outfit with a pair of gladiator sandals.

On that note, Lucy arrived at the publishing office. It was an average-sized building. Just enough to run a publishing office, but wasn't to awfully large. Lucy often thought of her old home; the mansion, to be awfully large because only around 2 people lived in the house, so why would it be the least bit necessary to have it so large? She pondered on that when she was living in the mansion, she was lonely a lot, so she usually used that time to read, write or think.

Now that she joined Fairy Tail, she never had the peace and quiet that she had in the mansion, but she never one moment regretted that. All the friends and family she found in Fairy Tail was worth it all times 10.

Lucy opened the door of the office with a push. Her hands were shaking from nervousness and her palms were sweatier than she had hoped. The door jerked making a bell sound, which startled Lucy momentarily, but shrugged it off when she realized it was just the security system.

She approached the counter hesitantly; Lucy clutched the stack of papers closer to her chest than before and started introducing herself to the clerk. "Hi, my name is Lucy He- actually just Lucy and I'd like to publish my novel."

The elderly man who worked at the desk smiled at me fondly. "Ah, no need introducing yourself Ms. Heartfilia. Everyone knows you Fairy youngsters. Now let me see that novel that you wrote."

I lightly flushed and handed the stack of sheets. The man slipped on a pair of glasses and started on page one. I twiddled my thumbs anxiously, waiting for his opinion. Only after a couple of pages did the old man set the paper back down. He took his glasses off and placed them on the table before clasping his fingers together.

My heart sank. Was my story that bad? I put a lot of hard work into it despite the constant interruptions of the fire pyromaniac and his blue furry friends. _Darn those guys, maybe they distracted my so much that I didn't get to spend enough time on my novel._"Umm… Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"What do you mean?" The elderly man exclaimed. "The story's amazing!"

I looked up. "Really?" I couldn't believe that only after a few pages he could conclude the story was good enough to get published.

"Of course! It'll be out tomorrow or the day after." He assured. "Nothing really hot on the press, lately." He smiled warmly and Lucy returned the greeting with a 100 watt smile.

She waved goodbye, then exited the publishing shop smiling all the way. Lucy tried wiping the gleaming grin off her face, but to no avail and all that glanced at her couldn't help but give a smile. The streets of Magnolia brightened up all the way to her beloved guild, Fairy Tail.

The newly reconstructed guild looked as fresh and 'Fairy Tail' as possible and everyone in the guild instantly felt welcome. The wood and granite that was cracked from countless brawls was replaced, and the large metal doors that was all banged up from all the people who successfully came from missions and went straight was replaced by stronger steel and was thicker than ever to handle the ever-growing guild of magic.

Lucy opened those very doors and was met by her nakama with shouts of approval, raised mugs and cheerful greetings. Lucy only beamed more and approached the bar, which was occupied and run by the ever-so-famous Mirajane Strauss. The model smiled at the buoyant blonde, "Hey, Lucy, what's got you up and running today? You're literally dripping with happiness."

Lucy giggled, "Nothing much," She wanted to surprise them with her novel when it came out. "What's the special for lunch?" Mirajane answered by blurting out the special, which she had probably done a hundred times already from the popularity of the guild.

After Lucy approved her order, Mirajane whipped up the special, which was a mixture of macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets, and served it on a plate which was served elegantly to the aspiring novelist; actually, as elegant as macaroni and cheese could be.

Lucy spooned a serving into her mouth and she instantly melted at the taste. **(AN- Never tried this before, if anyone did, tell me if it's good… :?)**Lucy complemented Mira for the dish before licking the plate clean, and then thanked her for the meal. She talked some light conversation with Mirajane before retiring herself to her apartment.

As Lucy was about to leave, she was stopped abruptly by her pink-headed teammate. "Hey, Luce, want to go on a mission? Happy and I found the perfect job for the three of us!" Natsu excitedly explained, holding Lucy's shoulder to keep her from walking away. Happy added his signature 'Aye!' at the end of his statement. As much as the blonde had wanted to go, for the sake of her rent, she worried she wouldn't make it time for the releasing of her novel.

Lucy squirmed in her bar chair, her face contorted with discomfort. "Sorry, guys tired from our last mission; I'm still recovering." Lucy couldn't help but lie straight through her teeth; she still wanted it to be a revelation."You guys can go, if you'd like?" Lucy negotiated.

Natsu and Happy looked like they witnessed the murder of a puppy. "It wouldn't be the same without you!" Happy argued.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "And, of course, we can just go tomorrow..." Natsu and Happy visibly brightened at the thought.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging Lucy around the shoulders and Happy nuzzled himself in her chest.

Lucy mumbled deeply flushed, "No problem..."

After Natsu and Happy felt content with the outcome of their quarrel, they left Lucy to bathe in her excitement of her newly-released novel. Not being able to hide the news any longer from Mira, Levy and Erza she excused herself from the group and headed to her loft.

On her way there she stopped by Magnolia's local bookstore. It was a building much like the publishing office, but slightly more rustic and it smelled something close to ink and rotting wood. Lucy felt refreshed by the smell. She entered the store and was instantly sparked with interest.

She skimmed her pointer finger over the spines of the books and read each title, hoping it would be her favorite book. Lucy yearned for the day her book would gain a title of the same ranking of Kemu Zaleon's, a reputed mage and author.

Lucy grinned after acquiring over ten titles, which all intrigued Lucy after reading the excerpt on the back. She lugged the books over to the counter, and she placed them on the beaten up wood not to gracefully.

"Hey, you're Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia?" A tender voice perked up from behind the mountain that Lucy had placed on the clerk's workspace. A head poked out, she was a lovely girl with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a bit younger than Wendy, but looked much more mature. "My mother was your mother's best friend, you know before she..." The girl looked ashamed for bringing a Lucy's mother's death up.

Lucy smiled at the girl and waved the comment off, "It's all right, but by the way, what's your name?" Lucy held her hand out and the little girl graciously accepted it.

"Cinder." Cinder's grip was surprisingly strong despite her age. She would be a challenge even to Natsu or Gray.

"By any chance, do you know magic?" Lucy wondered aloud, Lucy detected an aura, but she wasn't so sure about it.

Cinder looked like someone injected her with sudden happiness. "Yes! I've been training to be part of Fairy Tail since I was six, I heard you have to be really strong to get in." Lucy giggled at her enthusiasm. "Anyway, you must get going, I heard you published a book today." Cinder winked at Lucy.

Lucy just stood there shocked as the little girl ran her books up and printed out the receipt. Lucy paid the jewels and waved goodbye to Cinder.

Lucy gazed up at the name of the store to recommend it to her fellow bookworms at Fairy Tail. Cinderella's Nursery. She inwardly laughed to herself at the irony of the fact someone from 'Fairy Tail' liked the bookstore called Cinderella's Nursery.

The blonde mindlessly wandered around town, and ended up carrying more bags then she bargained for which forced her to head back to her stately apartment. She summoned Virgo who happily carried all of her shopping bags while Lucy balanced on the edge of the riverside as she always did. The boaters who often told Lucy to be careful, continued to warn her, but she also continued to shrug the threat off.

Lucy arrived at her apartment and forced Virgo's gate closed before she could ask Lucy for punishment. Lucy dumped all of her shopping on the couch, grabbed some clothes and got ready to take a bath by tying her hair up and grabbing the nearest towel.

She stripped off her clothes and threw it in the laundry basket that was placed next to the door. Lucy stepped in the bathtub, sighing as she did so, and she dipped her entire body in. All of the events that happened today rushed back to mind and Lucy squealed. Her life's dream had been accomplished all in 17 years. _I'm sure Mama would be proud._ Lucy thought to herself before melting in the warm water.

After Lucy freshened up, she dried off and dressed herself in lavender pajamas before she stepped out. Lucy took a small towel and began drying her hair, silently hoping Natsu would pop out and dry it for her.

She walked into her bedroom and placed the damp towel on the frame of her bed. She pulled the chair from under her desk and grabbed a fresh piece of notebook paper and started writing a letter to her mother.

_June 31, 2013_

_Dear Mama,_

_I'm so proud of myself, in my short 17 years of life; I managed to complete a lifetime's worth of goals. I published that book I was writing about Fairy Tail, of course, that wouldn't have happened until I joined Fairy Tail. I made the friends and family that will last me my entire life and I can't wait to see what destiny has to bring me. But also in my short 17 years of life, you and Papa managed to pass on, and if you were here I know you'd be here to support me. That's it for now; I've got to wake up early tomorrow and show the guild my book._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lucy_

Lucy went to her kitchen and whipped up some frozen pizza for dinner. She ate quickly, knowing she'd need the extra energy for the shock she was going to give the guild tomorrow. Afterwards she started to her bedroom for sleep; Lucy never realized that one day could've drained her so much.

Lucy chose a book she bought, _Pride and Prejudice_, and read herself to sleep.

The sun tickled Lucy which woke her up. She grinned, remembering that her novel would be published today and got ready for the day ahead.

She chose an outfit which consisted of a blue and pink tie-die skirt and a blue printed shirt with a pink bow to match. Lucy admired herself in the mirror, slightly deprecating herself, but her naturally vain self managed to complement herself in such a way that her flaws were discarded.

Lucy rolled on some lip gloss before deciding that she would eat breakfast at the guild. She giggled to herself when she imagined the look on everyone's face she when she'd declare that she published her novel, maybe Mira would even give her free food! Lucy felt even more enthusiastic about her idea at the thought.

Lucy attached her keys to her belt before wasting no time in getting to the guild. She was on her way and in roughly fifteen minutes Lucy approached the cheerful guild.

She pushed the giant doors open and was mind-blown at what she was seeing. The entire guild was silent, as if in a trance. They were all reading _her _book even before she told them. What boggled her mind was how they all managed to figure out.

Her momentary shock was broken when Natsu accusingly stomped up to her. "Your book said that my hair was _pink_." The entire guild looked up from the pages. "You of all people know that my hair is not pink, it's _salmon_." Everyone in the guild laughed, and Lucy found herself laughing along with them.

Mira chirped, "And before I forget, Happy Birthday!" The guild chorused in cheers and variations of the saying. Lucy cheekily grinned, oh, how the guild managed to know everything!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for any errors, I'm not perfect... -.- RnR! :D**


End file.
